


Envoi: Chocolate, Charlie And Churchill (1931-1932)

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [304]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Chocolate, Clothing Kink, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Omens & Portents, Retirement, Sussex, Teasing, The Romans, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ Sherlock is still keeping watch over his friends and doing things with chocolate bars that make a certain retired medic wonder if he will live to see his next birthday. There is a comic interlude in London and charismatic if questionable leaders are discussed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopefulOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulOne/gifts).



**1931**

_[Narration by Doctor John Watson, M.D. (retired)]_

Sherlock smiled as he opened the letter.

“It looks like the earth moved for other people as well!” he quipped.

I glared at my seriously unfunny friend. Three nights ago there had been a small earthquake in the North Sea, and although the resultant damage had been minimal it had occurred during one of our more intense encounters. Another pair of panties gone west which meant another smirking postman a few days hence. Certain London clothes shops really could do with learning the art of discretion in their packaging! Worse, the smirking James had inadvertently opened the last one and I had caught him laughing as he walked away back to his home in the village.

“For who else?” I asked sitting down very slowly and ignoring someone's seriously annoying smirk as best I could.

“Charlie and Gilda”, he said. “Jimmy asked me to warn them both that there would be some flooding incident along the east coast and that their little bed and breakfast establishment might be vulnerable. They wisely took his advice and laid in the sandbags so were protected from the flooding in their village. Their house is fine.”

“That is good”, I sighed. 

“Need another cushion?” he grinned.

I scowled at him. Yes I did, but was his smirk worth it? Fortunately he proved to be a good fellow by bringing one over anyway for which I thanked him.

“Not at all”, he smiled. “You will need all the rest you can get. Tonight, I am digging out the Roman gladiator uniform.”

I sat up in shock which.... so not a good idea. I was sure they heard the ye.... the manly exclamation of surprise down in the village!

He was smirking again, damn him!

֍


	2. Chapter 2

**1932**

_[Narration by Doctor John Watson, M.D. (retired)]_

“Ugh!”

I pulled a face and put the rest of the sticky chocolate bar down. These new 'Mars bars' were supposed to be selling well but it was far too sickly for my liking.

“You did not like it?” Sherlock asked coming in from his walk. He had been down to the village to deliver some of his honey to the bakery and the tavern. 

“Too sweet for me!” I said firmly.

He picked up the chocolate bar and put it in his mouth – but instead of biting off a chunk like any normal person would have done he began to suck on it almost obscenely. I suddenly found it hard to breathe.

“Sherlock!” I groaned. “Come on! I am eighty years old!”

“Not until tomorrow”, he said cheerily. “And I thought that you might not like that confection so I brought you some pie as well.”

“Great!”

“Which I am now going to warm up for you in the kitchen.”

“Even greater!”

“Naked.”

He really was trying to kill me through sex! Praise the Lord!

֍


	3. Chapter 3

**1932**

_[Narration by Doctor John Watson, M.D. (retired)]_

There were as I said very few people who were allowed to know of our retirement location, especially because after John's first set of 'extra' cases in the twenties, interest in our lives had only increased. A particularly nosy journalist had been asking questions at The Majestic Duck in the village, but fortunately the ever-efficient offices of Miss Charlotta Bradbury had 'persuaded' him to desist. Even in retirement she was a deadly force.

That year did however see us make a brief trip to London to meet someone from a past case (I should note that even at times like this Sherlock did not pass up a chance to do good; our 'houseboy' James was being paid extra to stay in the house as we would be gone overnight). Mr. Arthur Stanley Jefferson, better known by then as the famous actor Stan Laurel, had come to England with his acting partner Mr. Oliver Hardy and the former wished to see the doctor who had eased his passage into the world (and the doctor's friend who had located his mother's lost pig!). Neither John nor I liked the capital much any more but it was good to see the two actors who were deservedly famous for making so many people happy.

I made John happy too when I hired a special train to take us back to Sussex. Although the station staff at Berwick really could have refrained from smirking so much as the gentleman who had to have a long-sit down on a hard bench before facing what he called the 'utter horror of the journey home'!

֍


	4. Chapter 4

**1932**

_[Narration by Doctor John Watson, M.D. (retired)]_

I looked across the table in surprise. 

“You think that that maverick Mr. Winston Churchill is right about this German fellow Hitler?” I asked. “How can you trust someone with his record?”

“Churchill's or Hitler's?” Sherlock asked wryly. “The soundings I am getting from Germany are ominous indeed.”

“How so?” I asked.

“Human nature”, he said wryly. “It is part of the human psyche to want to find someone to blame when things go wrong, and we can all agree that the current world economic situation is very, very wrong. I have read the writings of this new German leader and he seems mentally disturbed to put it politely.”

“But Germany is a democracy”, I pointed out.

“Not really”, he said. “These National Socialists have effectively destroyed all opposition so it is a dictatorship in all but name. And once there is no-one to hold a government to account things can go very wrong very quickly. I have sold everything I had over there and I would advise others to do the same.”

I had my doubts but, as always, the genius proved to be all too right.

֍


End file.
